Avantika
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 6 | AppID = Avantika | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = true | Name = Avantika | AKA = Captain Avantika Tiffany (codename) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Elf | Class = Warlock | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Deceased | DeathReason = Killed by the Plank King. | DeathEp = | Place = Swavain Islands | Family = | Connections = The Squall-Eater (ship's captain), Uk'otoa (Patron) The Revelry (Member) | Profession = Pirate | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} was an elven pirate and the captain of [[Squall-Eater|the Squall-Eater]]. As an NPC, Avantika was played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Avantika was an elven woman with fine features, light brown skin, and wild red hair that falls in clustered strings across her face. She wore a sleeveless coat with a high collar, and a thick scarf around her neck. She wore heavy, elbow-length gloves and weathered knee-high boots. She wore gloves on her hands to hide the Cloven Crystal embedded in her right hand. Personality Avantika was snarky, confident, and astute. She had a commanding presence and a penetrating gaze that has seen through a thousand lies. Avantika was a fervent believer in Uk'otoa and sincerely wishes to free them in the hope that she will be rewarded. Despite this fanaticism, Avantika was no fool and shows a remarkable amount of wisdom regarding the people she interacts with. She was also extremely protective of her weapons, especially her dagger going so far as killing Frumpkin for landing on its hilt while she was assumed to be asleep. Biography Background and Jester|artist=Amy King|source=https://twitter.com/sephiramy/status/1053353288303693824}}]] Within the temple, Avantika and Fjord raced to the bottom of a well filled with salt water that had an indentation at the bottom. Avantika was able to touch her hand to it first, which ripped the Cloven Crystal from her hand and flooded the temple. After the Mighty Nein, Avantika, and Fjord returned to the Squall-Eater, Avantika told Fjord that she wanted to have a conversation with him over a glass of wine. When Fjord came to her room, Avantika was naked on her balcony controlling a pillar of water. Avantika told Fjord that the one who introduced her to Uk'otoa was Vandren, Fjord's former captain/mentor. She also said that Vandren had wielded a sword that was just like Fjord's, and that Vandren had a Cloven Crystal. She referred to Vandren's blade as the "Sword of Fathoms." Fjord attempted to lie to Avantika, denying any connection to Vandren. She was able to see right through his deception, and Fjord showed her where his former ship sank. Afterwards, Fjord and Avantika slept together. Relationships Uk'otoa Fjord and Avantika|artist=Hugo Cardenas|source=https://twitter.com/Takayuuki_art/status/1050272356457959425}}]] Avantika acts extremely affectionately towards Fjord. She has physically flirted with him on multiple occasions, often touching his face or placing her face close to his. Avantika takes a special interest in Fjord's connection to Uk'otoa. She is visibly enthusiastic upon finding another "chosen" of Uk'otoa. When she asked Fjord about how long he had been having the dreams about Uk'otoa, Fjord mentioned that he had a dream just after the two first parlayed. At this, Avantika seemed both enthralled and slightly jealous. She has been able to see through his deceptions; once when Fjord was attempting to deceive her as "Captain Tusktooth," and once again when the two met in her quarters aboard the Squall-Eater when Fjord attempted to lie about his connection to Vandren. Character Information Abilities Elf Abilities * Darkvision * Fey Ancestry * Keen Senses * Trance Unknown Class Abilities * Extra Attack Warlock Abilities * Eldritch Invocations ** Dank Water Powers (Boon from Uk'otoa) * Otherworldly Patron (Hexblade?) ** Expanded Spell List * Pact Boon (Pact of the Tome) * Pact Magic (Charisma-based spellcasting) Spells Cantrips * Eldritch Blast * Produce Flame 2nd-level * Invisibility Notable Items * +1 Rapier * Unidentified Dagger Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Pirates Category:Sailors Category:Ship Captains Category:Appeared in Chapter 12 Category:Chosen of Uk'otoa Category:The Revelry Category:Antagonists